Return to You
by xX-Sarah-Lewis-Xx
Summary: Joey leaves Charlie for three months and returns to Charlie after she's sorted everything out in her head


"_Joey, Please don't leave please I need you.. I'm sorry for hurting you I am_"

Charlie cried begging Joey to stay, she felt guilty for having slept with Hugo, she had wished she could turn back time, but she couldn't all she could do was forget the horrible night ever happened,

"_Charlie, I cant stay here now, you hurt me, broke my heart the lot, I loved you and you slept with someone else as if we weren't together_"

Joey cried walking toward the pier bags in hand, she couldn't bare turn around and look at Charlie, she still loved her and if she did look at her she might change her mind and stay, that couldn't happen not now and probably not ever, she had to leave the bay and clear her head, and this job on the boat would do just that,

"_I know and I regret sleeping with Hugo if I could take it back you know I would, but please we can work this out I love you Joey and you're the only one I can love, I'll be a mess without you_"

Charlie continued to beg Joey, really she should just give up, Joey was stubborn and wouldn't listen to anything she was saying, she had hut her to much, part of her couldn't blame Joey for leaving,

"_Its to late for regret now Charlie you slept with him its been done, now I really have to go_"

Joey cried and stepped up on the boat placing her bags in the corner, she took one last glimpse at Charlie then looked down "_I love you Charlie I really do, you'll be in my heart, I'll never forget you_" Joey said to her and she would never forget Charlie, despite what she had done, she had been the first woman she had fallen in love with and probably the last one ever,

"_I love you too Joey and I'll never forget you ever_"

Charlie cried and looked at Joey, she found it hard watching the boat sail away with her girlfriend on it but she stayed there till it was well out of site.

Two days Later::

Charlie lay in bed in tears she had been there since the day Joey had left, she couldn't move let alone go to work, she had rung work the same day Joey had left and told them she wouldn't be in for a few weeks, she didn't want to see anyone for awhile, frowning when Ruby came into her room, she hid her head in her pillow,

"_Charlz you have to come out eventually, I know it hurts but it'll go away_"

Ruby sighed and went to sit next to her sister, she put an arm around her to comfort her, she knew she was in love with Joey, and she knew sleeping with Hugo had been the biggest mistake in her life,

"_I cant Rubes, I've lost her, lost her forever, I loved her and I hurt her I hurt the one girl I loved the one I wanted to be with forever, how could I be so selfish Ruby, I broke Joeys heart_"

Charlie cried harder when she mentioned Joeys name, grabbing Joeys pillow she hugged it, she could still smell Joeys scent in it the smell of her favourite shampoo, all Charlie wanted was for Joey to come back and tell her she forgave her for what she did, to take her in her arms and hold her and say that she loved her, but Charlie knew it would never happen and she couldn't blame Joey for it, Charlie would of done the same if it had of been Joey that cheated on her,

"_I bet you Charlz that she'll come back_"

Ruby tried to reassure her sister, she knew it probably wouldn't work but she had to try, she hated seeing Charlie like this, she hoped Joey would come back and at least try and sort things out,

"_I bet you she wont Rubes I hurt her to much, I wouldn't forgive me if I was her_"

Charlie cried and sat up, she wanted her sister to go away and leave her alone, she knew she only wanted to help her, but she couldn't be helped right now, yes she would get over the pain but not right now it was to hard,

"_Charlz how about we go down to the diner and get a cake or something it'll cheer you up a bit_"

Ruby smiled slightly, she wanted to get her sister out of the house,

"_Okay fine, let's go then, I cant lock myself up in here forever as much as I'd like to, just let me go wash my face yeah_"

Charlie frowned and stood up walking into the bathroom, she turned the tap on and washed her face then went back out to Ruby,

"_Ready??_"

Ruby sighed and grabbed her sisters hand, taking her out the front door and down to the diner.

Charlie frowned sitting down at the diner her sister had gone to order, she cried as she saw Hugo walk through the doors, he was coming straight for her, what was she going to say to him?? Could she even talk to him without having a go at him?,

"_Charlie can we talk please its important_"

Hugo sat opposite Charlie, not bothering to ask her if it was okay, he sighed looking straight at her,

"_If its about the other night I don't want to know Hugo, that was a big mistake it was stupid and I regret it, I've lost the love of my life thanks to it!!!_"

Charlie frowned, she was determined not to cry in front of him, she was going to be strong and face him,

"_But Charlie, it wasn't a mistake it didn't feel like a mistake to me_"

Hugo said looking her in the eye, he tried to take her hand but she pulled back,

"_Hugo!! Just bugger off it meant nothing to me okay nothing I love Joey!!! Just leave please would you_"

Charlie glared at him, until he got up and left the diner, she frowned when Ruby came and sat opposite her,

"_What'd he want??_"

Ruby asked, she could take two guesses, why'd Hugo think he'd ever have a chance with Charlie when it was his fault Joey left,

"_Nothing, he wanted to talk about the other night, he thinks it meant something but it didn't, it didn't mean a damn thing and it never will!!_"

Charlie cried and looked up at Irene, she had heard everything she'd just said,

"_Here we go dear, Charlie are you okay??_"

Irene said as she placed two cups of coffee on the table and two chocolate cakes down,

"_Oh I'll be fine when Joey comes back if she does_"

Charlie sighed and sipped her coffee, she knew Joey would never come back, she didn't even know why she had said that for it just kind of slipped out,

"_Oh sweetie I'm sure Joey will forgive you and come back, anyway I better get back to work, if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you_"

Irene rubbed Charlie's back to try and comfort her then went back to work,

"_I wish!!_"

Charlie mumbled under her breath, picking at her cake, she wanted Joey back now, but nothing was going to bring her back any time soon, all she could do was sit there and be miserable and upset, her life was over now, she never get another boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter,

"_Charlz just stop talking about her for a minute your just upsetting yourself by talking about her all the time_"

Ruby said to her and it was the truth, if she kept talking About Joey she'd upset herself more than she already was,

"_Okay I'll try…. I just miss her that's all, my bed feels empty at night, I have no one to cuddle up to in the morning, no one to talk to before I go to sleep…_"

Charlie frowned finishing her coffee and cake,

"_Charlie stop!!! Just stop talking about her okay I hate seeing you like this Charlz it upsets me…_"

Ruby sighed drinking the rest of her coffee,

"_I'm sorry Rubes I really am_"

Charlie sighed and got up "_Let's go for a walk on the beach yeah?? It'll help clear my head_" she suggested,

"_Okay let's go then_"

Ruby smiled slightly and followed Charlie out of the diner.

Joey sighed sitting on the boat, she was on her break, all she had on her mind was Charlie, no matter what she tried she couldn't stop thinking about her, even though she had hurt her, all she wanted to do was go back to her and tell her she forgave her that she loved her, there was another week to get through before she could return to Charlie, she hoped it would go fast, to deep in thought she didn't notice her new friend Rebecca walk over to her,

"_Jo, what's wrong??_"

Becca asked concerned, when she first saw Joey she looked really upset all she wanted to do was make her happy,

"_Oh its nothing, I well I cant stop thinking about Charlie…._"

Joey sighed lightly and looked at Becca, one thing she liked about her was that she was so understanding and listened to her,

"_So are you going to forgive her??_"

Becca asked curiously, personally she thought she should everyone deserved a second chance, but that was only her opinion,

"_I think so, she's all I can think of all I thought of for the past few weeks, I really do love her and I know she hurt me but I want to forget that and have a fresh start with her_"

Joey smiled softly, she couldn't wait to get off the boat, even if she did enjoy it, she wanted to get back to Charlie as soon as she could, she sighed when she saw the boss come out,

"_Guys there's been a change of plan we're heading back to the bay as we speak so if you could all get your gear all packed up_"

The boss said to everyone then went back inside,

"_Guess your dream came true then.._"

Becca smiled and stood up going to the room she had shared with Joey for the past few weeks,

"_wow…_"

Joey smiled in excitement, she was going to be back with Charlie sooner than she had thought, getting up she ran to her cabin and started packing her things up, she couldn't wait to be in Charlie's arms again.

Charlie sighed sitting on the couch staring into space, she had finally stopped crying, there was no point in crying anymore, nothing was going to bring Joey back to her, no amount of tears would, she had to face it she was never going to see Joey ever again in her life, but she couldn't, she would never be able to move on from her and no one could expect her to, sighing she looked at the door and saw Ruby standing there,

"_Rubes….._"

Charlie frowned and kept looking at her,

"_There's someone here to see you_"

Ruby smiled, she didn't want to ruin it by telling her Joey was standing there at the front door, she couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door, but Joey had come back just like she had told Charlie,

"_Is there?? Tell them to go away, I'm not in the mood to see anyone!!_"

Charlie sighed and looked at the floor, she couldn't bare to see anyone right now,

"_Are you sure?? They really need to talk to you_"

Ruby smiled again and looked over at Joey, telling her to come over to her,

"_Please Rubes just tell them to go away!!!_"

Charlie sighed again, she didn't see Joey standing behind her, she was too busy looking at the floor,

"_Joey it looks like you'll have to go_"

Ruby frowned slightly, she knew Charlie would look up then,

"_J…Joey!! Joeys here, she's back??!!_"

Charlie looked up and saw Joey standing behind Ruby, a slight smile on her face, "_Joey!!! You here your really here!!!_" Charlie smiled and ran over to Joey and gave her a big hug,

"_Yup I'm really here, we came back a week early_"

Joey smiled and hugged Charlie back, it felt good to touch her again, all she wanted to do this past month was touch her and to feel her touching her, she'd missed it,

"_Joey, I'm so so sorry I really am these past few weeks I've been going well crazy with you here, crying all day every day, locked myself in my room and all, god I'm really sorry, can you forgive me??_"

Charlie let go of Joey slowly and took her hand, she looked into Joeys brown eyes, she hoped she could forgive her so they could move on and be happy together again like they were before,

"_I forgive you Charlie, with all my heart, I love you so much I couldn't bare to ever lose you, being on that boat was killing me inside, I know I had to be away from you to think, and I thought it was all I did was think of you and us, but Charlie you have to promise me you wont hurt me again, I couldn't bare it happening again I really couldn't once is enough"_

_Joey looked back at Charlie, she had finally got everything out, everything she had wanted to say to her_


End file.
